


Life of a Hauler/Cleaner

by SirFinleySavesTheDay



Category: RimWorld (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Humor, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFinleySavesTheDay/pseuds/SirFinleySavesTheDay
Summary: The life of Yuliya Morris and her fellow colonists, as seen through her diary entries.
Kudos: 2





	Life of a Hauler/Cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> The colony is still ongoing, and I'll be updating as it progresses.

Diary of Yuliya Morris (age 25/73), a chatty, teetotaler colonist of a modded RimWorld game.

9th of Aprimay, 5502

Have finally managed to convince Christian to make me a journal in his free time; hard to get time to talk to him because of conflicting schedules. Will have to write small to save paper. So far, day is basically same as always. Hauling. Always either hauling or cleaning, not sure which I hate more. Oh well, still better than my old life - and I’ve even found Christian again! Thought he was lost forever, so that’s great. Anyway, back to hauling - haygrass harvest is coming in today, so I had better get back to work.  
Back for my dinner break - scar’s been bothering me again. Will have to talk to Perceval about getting a bionic replacement - Iggy really recommends. Maybe overkill though. On second thought, almost certainly overkill. Would really help with hauling, though.

10th of Aprimay, 5502

Worried about Christian cheating on me - Patty said that he tried to hit on her yesterday. Will have to talk about it with him. At least we can sit down while talking - Christian finished the sitting area in our bedroom yesterday. Patty was pretty critical about the work quality, but she can get really perfectionist sometimes. Need to find way to distract her from chairs - sitting area has been replaced four times already. Getting ridiculous.


End file.
